wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phyrrhia-Pantala Money Conversion Scale
As we all know, the dragons of Pantala use scales as a form of money, while Phyrrhian dragons usually just barter and trade to get what they want. Well, not anymore. Now, this scale right below this section will show you how many scales would be worth a few things. Feel free to add on to it, just don’t make it insane (ex: 1 rabbit = 28474382929347 scales). If you do add on to it, put the price and item in the correct category. (Ex: 1 rabbit goes into Prey Category, a pile of diamonds would go into Riches Category). If you aren’t sure where to put it, just drop it in the Miscallaneous Category and figure it out later. Note: This doesn’t actually represent a canon amount. This simply represents our best guesses. Prey (and food) All items that are either cooked food, raw food, or food prepared in any way fall under here. Prey is also acceptable. Raw Food * 1 Rabbit = 1 Scale (+1 every time a rabbit is added) * 1 Snake = 1 Scale (+1 every time a snake is added, 3 for two scales if they are small snakes) * 1 Goat = 2 Scales (+ 2 every time a goat is added) * 1 Boar = 3 Scales (+ 2 every time one is added) * 1 Wolf = 3 Scales (+ 2 every time one is added) * 1 Bear = 4 Scales (+ 2 every time one is added) Cooked Food * 1 Roasted Boar = 3 Scales (+ 2 every time one is added) * 1 Roasted Bear = 3 Scales (+ 2 every time one is added) * 3 Small Snakes on Sticks = 2 scales, 1 ea. * 1 Roasted Rabbit= 1 scale (+ 1 every time one is added) Other This sub-category has things like little soup and bread stalls, candy, pastries, small meals, etc. This is not meant for big, fancy restraunt entrees! Soup, Bread, and Salad * Chicken Soup= 4 Scales a bowl * Oyster Chowder= 3 Scales a bowl * Seaweed Salad= 1 Scale a bowl * Seaweed Soup= 2 Scales a bowl (surprisingly there’s no seaweed in it) * Wheat Bread= 3 Scales a loaf * White Bread= 3 Scales a loaf * Dragondough Bread= 4 Scales a loaf Pastries and Cakes Insert pastries here (can’t think of any) Trinkets This category is meant for things like semi-rare jewels and souvenirs. * Pile of Diamonds = 5 Scales (additional jewels + 2) * Fortune-Telling Ball= 3 Scales * Bobbleheads= 1 Scale ea. * Annatium= 3 Scales a chunk * Masks= 2 Scales ea. * Moonstone Necklaces= 4 Scales ea. Earrings are 2 scales each. * Obsidian Necklaces= 4 Scales ea. Earrings are 2 scales ea. * Topaz Earrings= 2 Scales ea. * Sapphire Necklaces= 4 Scales ea. Earrings are 2 scales ea. * Emerald Necklaces= 4 Scales ea. Earrings are 2 scales ea. Pets For all animals deemed 'Pets' * Scavenger= 50 Scaled ea for dark skinned scavengers. 70 Scales ea for light skinned/blond haired scavengers * Wolf= 15 Scales ea * Small birds= 5 Scales ea (Finches, swifts, etc.) * Medium birds= 10 Scales ea (Pigeons, Doves, small birds of prey, etc) * Large birds= 15 Scales ea (Birds of prey, swans, gees, etc) * Extra large birds= 20 Scales ea (Ostrich & emus, Cassowaries, Flamingos, etc) * Cat= 15 Scales ea * Large cat= 20 Scales ea (Lion, Tiger, Panther, etc) Items This category has all the items that aren’t trinkets, food, pets, or otherwise. -Add items here (I can only edit a few hours a day) Miscallaneous These items don’t fit into any category or sub-catergory. -Add items here Definitions This isn’t a category for items. It just lists the definitions for some of the words used by this page. Ea.- Each Scales- Pantalan currency. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public